Desesperado
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Alguien se a interpuesto entre los gemelos, ¿será eso posible? Este fic no es mío es de "LADY ALETKO", yo sólo lo traduje. R por intento de suicidio y temas de esa clase. Mucha angustia. ¡Arriba capítulo 3!
1. Primer Capítulo

DESESPERADO  
Autora: Lady Alekto  
  
Nota de la Traductora: Hola gente linda, soy yo de nuevo, Lorien. Pero esta vez no como escritora sino como una mera traductora. Esta es una historia que leí y que en serio me encantó, su idioma original es el inglés, aunque la escritora tampoco lo habla como primera lengua. Si alguno de ustedes lee esta historia y está interesado en leerla en su idioma original pues el ID de la historia es 50768 y su título es "Desperate". Pues espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruté yo. Besos y hasta mi próxima traducción.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nota de la Autora: 1. Esta es mi primera historia de HP y está centrada en George y Fred (como ustedes podrán ver en breve). Es muy, muy triste, así que no lo lean si no pueden manejarlo. 2. El inglés es no mi lengua materna, así que traten de no molestarse conmigo cuando hayan demasiados errores. 3. *inocentemente* ¿reviews por favor? Quiero saber que tan mala es su opinión de mi forma de escribir.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y otros personajes usados en esta historia no son míos. Le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados.  
  
Parejas: Ninguna (pero quizás la haya en el futuro, no estoy segura). Advertencias: Intento de suicidio, angustia (por ahora) Rating: R  
  
I'll give my heart to you I'll make your dream come true I'd rather die than know That you don't love me anymore Te daré mi corazón Haré tu sueño realidad  
  
Prefiero morir que saber  
  
Que ya no me amas más (Sky's Memories) (N.T. lo siento, en inglés la rima, pero decidí traducirlo al pie de la letra y no tomarme libertades con algo tan lindo, podría arruinarla al tratar de hacerla rimar en español.)  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Él se sentó en el obscuro cuarto. La única luz provenía de la ranura debajo de la puerta. Estaba temblando, pero no solamente a causa del frío. Se acurrucó contra la esquina y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Sus mejillas ardían de turbación y vergüenza. Enterró su rostro en sus palmas y empezó a sollozar más fuertemente. Estaba desesperado, se encontraba sin su otra mitad. George se encontraba escaleras abajo, hablando ruidosamente con su novia Angelique. Fred ya no era lo suficientemente bueno, nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno. Él era la mitad más débil, se pudo dar cuenta en su odio hacia sí mismo. Él no era nada sin su hermano, mientras que George lo era. . . todo. A Fred no le había agradado Angelique desde el principio. La chica tenía una manera de meterse a sí misma en medio, y se había metido a la fuerza en medio de algo, aparentemente irrompible, su vínculo de gemelos. Cuando Fred había descubierto que Angelique portaba la marca tenebrosa había corrido con su hermano inmediatamente; pero la única cosa que Fred jamás pensó posible sucedió: su hermano no le había creído. George le había gritado, por primera vez en sus vidas, y ahora Fred se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que todo llegara tan lejos. Jamás debió habérselo dicho a George, debió haberle enseñado evidencias, pero no tenía ninguna.  
  
"Te odio"  
  
Había dicho George, y Fred se había sentido morir. George solamente se había dado la vuelta y había dejado la habitación, Fred no la había dejado desde entonces. El sol ya había desaparecido y estaba obscuro allí, y frío. Fred se levantó y entró al baño, mirando fijamente, observó al espejo. Los espejos siempre lo habían fascinado, era como ver a su gemelo. Pero ahora ya no podía ver a George en el espejo, sólo veía a Fred. Fred, como siempre había sido. La piel mucho más pálida, ojos enrojecidos y marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos cayeron sobre las píldoras de dormir que yacían inocentemente en la mesa junto al lavadero. Dormir. Sonaba como algo que él desesperadamente necesitaba. Sí, quería dormir. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. George quería vivir con Angelique, ya no quería a su hermano.  
  
"Te odio"  
  
Él no se interpondría en el camino. George quería su vida perfecta, pero no había lugar allí para Fred. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer, y él la haría.  
  
"Te odio" los ojos de George llameaban de ira "vete".  
  
Las palabras exactas que George había usado, pero no le había dicho a Fred a donde debía ir. Trepó a la bañera, todavía temblando. Abrió el agua caliente; le ofreció un poco de calor; pronto empezó a quemar, pero a Fred no le importó. Agarró el frasco con las píldoras de dormir con su mano derecha. Lo observó fascinado, ni siquiera haría un desorden que luego tendría que limpiar alguien.  
  
¿Por qué George no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que él lo quería?  
  
Abrió el frasco y sacó las píldoras. Eran pequeñas e inocentemente blancas.  
  
¿Por qué no sabía George cuanto lo necesitaba?  
  
Observó fijamente las pequeñas, inocentes, píldoras en su palma. Fred cogió una y la tragó. Era incómodo sentirla en su garganta seca. Mantuvo su boca en el chorro de agua caliente y se quemó la lengua con ella. No le importó, estaba más allá del dolor.  
  
Te quiero tanto, te haré feliz.  
  
Tomó otra de las píldoras.  
  
Haré cualquier cosa para que seas feliz.  
  
Tomó otra.  
  
Te haré feliz, si mi muerte es lo que quieres, juro que te haré feliz.  
  
Se pasó el resto de las píldoras de una sola vez, no le importó cuando casi se atragantó con ellas. El chorro de agua caliente todavía golpeaba su piel, que para ese momento estaba empapada y roja. Sus lágrimas ya no eran reconocibles bajo todas esas gotas de agua, pero estaban ahí. Sus ojos se estaban poniendo pesados.  
  
No puedo vivir con tu odio, Te. . . quiero. . . hermano.  
  
Todo se obscureció.  
  
~ Final del capítulo 1 ~  
  
P.D. ¡Reviews! ¡Ustedes saben que quieren hacerlo!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nota de la Traductora: No es hermoso, amo este fic, por eso quise traducirlo para que ustedes lo leyeran también, por eso y porque casi no hay fics de Fred y George en español, pues hasta el siguiente capítulo y dejen sus reviews porque todos le llegaran a la autora, traducidos por mí por supuesto. Beso lectores lindos, y bye.  
  
Lorien Lupin. 


	2. Segundo Capítulo

****

DESESPERADO

Autora: Lady Aletko

****

Nota de la Autora: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Si se supone que debo decir algo inteligente ahora, bueno, no puedo pensar en nada importante además de ¡ESTÉN PREPARADOS!! 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los otros personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados. 

Parejas: ninguna (pero quizás haya alguna en el futuro, aunque no estoy segura)

Advertencias: Intentos de suicidio, angustia (por ahora)

Rating: R

Nota de la Traductora: Hola lectores de Lady Alekto en español jiji , este es mi capítulo favorito, puede que eso sea porque soy un ser sádico, pero el punto es que me tocó el capítulo, y espero haberlo traducido lo suficientemente bien para que a ustedes los emocioné en la misma forma, pero antes gracias a MelaniaWeasley, me da gusto saber que te gustó el fic, me alegro de haberlo encontrado y traducido, y a Lady Aletko le da gusto también que te haya gustado. Aquí te dejo con el capítulo 2.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

I lay my dreams into your hands  
My heart my hope  
my whole mind  
everything is yours  
there's no way back  
everything comes from me 

Dejo mis sueños en tus manos

Mi corazón, mi esperanza

Mi mente completa

Todo es tuyo

No hay marcha atrás

Todo viene de mí.

(Sky's Memories)

(N.T. Nuevamente me disculpo por hacer una traducción literal y nada poética de estas partes, pero no me arriesgaré a arruinarlas, así que así estarán todas).

Capítulo 2:

George llegó a la planta alta, todavía sonriendo de un chiste que Angelique le había contado, antes de darle un beso de despedida.

No sabía como Fred había obtenido la idea de que ella era una mortífaga. Nadie así de asombrosa y maravillosa podía ser parte de ellos. Aun así, había sido demasiado duro con él.

FlashBack 

Fred estaba sentado en su cama, lucía bastante nervioso. _"George, necesito hablar contigo" _dijo calladamente, tratando de que su voz no temblara. Pero no tuvo éxito. No podías esconder cosas como esa de tu gemelo, sólo no estaba funcionando.

"¿Tiene que ser ahora? Ya sabes que Angelique vendrá en poco tiempo."

"Sí, es, por favor. . . yo. . . mierda" tartamudeó Fred.

"Oh, vamos Fred, no me salgas ahora conque quieres salir con Malfoy. Dime, tú no eres de los que se callan las cosas." George respondió entrando al baño para darse una última mirada en el espejo.

"No estoy seguro de cómo decírtelo" respondió Fred, su voz apenas audible.

Pero George lo oyó a pesar de eso. _"Sabes, has actuado extrañamente las últimas semanas."_

"¿Lo. . . lo he hecho?" 

George volteó y pudo ver a Fred mirando intensamente a sus manos, como si fueran la cosa más importante del mundo. Fred las había recogido en puños. George lo miró y se acercó a él, cogió las manos de Fred en las suyas y lo miró a los ojos._ "¿Qué es?"_ Preguntó _"siempre nos hemos contado todo."_

"No te va a gustar" susurró Fred. Su voz se iba haciendo más baja con cada palabra.

"Fred, dímelo, ya sabes que Angelique estará aquí en cualquier momento." De repente una idea llegó a la mente de George._ "Esto es acerca de ella ¿no es cierto?" _Agregó.

Fred no contestó.

"¡Fred, dímelo!" Dijo George violentamente. Ni siquiera había notado que su voz se hacía más fuerte.

Fred se puso rígido ante el cambio en la voz de George. Mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos más. _"Yo vi algo" _dijo.

"¿Algo cómo. . .?" George se estaba poniendo impaciente. De algún modo no quería saber a donde iba esa conversación.

"Ella es una mortífaga" Fred respondió eventualmente. _"Yo vi la marca tenebrosa."_

George lo miró fijamente, con creciente furia. _"¡Estás mintiendo!"_

"No lo hago" Fred lo miró fijamente sin poder creer completamente las palabras que acababa de oír. _"Yo nunca te he mentido."_

"Siempre hay una primera vez" exclamó George furiosamente.

"¡No, por favor créeme, no estoy mintiendo, jamás a ti!" Exclamó Fred, tratando de defenderse.

"Estás celoso, ¿no es cierto? Porque yo tengo una novia y tú no" replicó George.

"No, yo. . ." empezó Fred pero George no lo dejó explicarse.

"Lo estás ¿no es cierto?!" George no vio la lágrima salir de los ojos de Fred.

"Te dije que no te iba a gustar" susurró él en su defensa, pero George no lo oyó.

"La primera vez que alguien como Angelique entra en mi vida algo tan maravilloso que no puedo explicarlo, y tú. . . ¿tú quieres destruirlo?" Gritó George.

"¡No estoy mintiendo, por favor escúchame, por favor créeme!" Chilló Fred.

"Dios, mi propio hermano, mi maldito gemelo me apuñala por la espalda. ¡No puedo creer que hagas esto, Fred!"

"Por favor escúchame, yo vi la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, por favor créeme." Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Fred, pero George no lo notó.

"¡Tú. . . tú bastardo! ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así, ya no quiero escucharlo más!" Gritó George, mirando a su gemelo con expresión amenazadora.

Fred le tiró un puñetazo y George lo miró fijamente, su mano restregando su labio y llevando la sangre hacia su barbilla.

"Oh Dios, no acabo de hacer esto, no lo hice" Fred murmuraba, y lo veía fijamente, asustado, de George, de él mismo, sin ser capaz de moverse.

Los ojos de George llameaban de furia. _"Ahí está, mostró el rostro detrás de la máscara. ¡Tú ya no eres mi hermano, te odio! ¡Vete! No quiero verte más."_ Giró y dejó la habitación.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Fin del Flashback 

Quería disculparse, hablar con Fred y aclarar el malentendido entre ellos. Se había portado mal con él, y le había dicho cosas que no quería. Aunque Fred lo había golpeado, algo que nunca creyó posible.

Entró a la habitación de Fred y suya, para ver si Fred todavía estaba molesto por lo que sucedió más temprano. Aunque él no podía culparlo. Nunca habían peleado así antes. No le gustaba pelear con Fred. En realidad debían hablar acerca de esto.

George se había sentido herido cuando Fred le había dicho esas mentiras sobre Angelique. Quizás sólo lo había oído de la persona equivocada, había visto una sombra que lucía como la marca tenebrosa, quizás Fred no tenía ninguna culpa en esto. Quizás Fred en realidad no estaba mintiendo. Pero de todas formas no tenía derecho, él no conocía a Angelique. Además lo había golpeado.

Encendió la luz pero no pudo ver a Fred sentado en ningún sitio. No creía que se hubiera escondido en algún lugar, ese no era precisamente un momento para bromear, y Fred pensaría igual. Y él habría escuchado si Fred hubiera dejado la habitación.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó el agua saliendo de debajo de la puerta del baño. De seguro Fred se había quedado dormido en la tina. Había dejado el agua corriendo, como había hecho tantas de veces antes. Muy bueno el que nunca se hubiera ahogado.

George sonrió cuando otro pensamiento entró a su mente. Una de sus primeras bromas realmente buenas había sido inundar toda la casa, pero en ese momento habían querido tener una piscina. Él aún podía recordar la expresión aturdida en el rostro de su madre cuando había llegado a casa. 

Abrió la puerta de un empujón y una nube de vapor salió a su encuentro. Luego vio a Fred que yacía en la tina. Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror mientras notaba que Fred estaba completamente vestido y que había un frasco blanco en el suelo.

Píldoras para dormir.

Dios, no.

Se apresuró a llegar junto a la tina y cogió la muñeca de Fred, buscando el pulso.

Por Merlín, no.

****

"Te odio" había dicho.

Oh por favor, cualquier cosa menos esto.

****

"Por favor escúchame, yo vi la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, por favor créeme."

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de George.

Todavía había pulso, un pulso débil.

Cogió el cuerpo de Fred y lo sacó de la tina. Luego trató de hacerle vomitar el resto de las píldoras que no aun no se habían disuelto y esparcido por el cuerpo de Fred.

"RON" gritó _"¡DEMONIOS RON!"_ Oyó ruido en el pasillo mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Fred por vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" Una voz enojada llegó desde detrás de la puerta.

"Fred trató de matarse, consigue ayuda, por favor" gritó.

"¿Él qué?" Chilló Ron y empujó la puerta del baño. Gimió horrorizado y salió atropelladamente de la habitación, corriendo por alguien que pudiera ayudar.

"¿Demonios por qué lo hiciste?" Sollozó George en el cuello de su gemelo.

****

"¡Te odio, vete!" 

"¡No lo dije en serio! ¡Dios, no lo dije en serio!"

****

"Te odio"

Meció el cuerpo de su hermano hacia delante y hacia atrás, acunándolo como si fuera un bebé.

La mirada confundida en los ojos de Fred antes de que él se hubiera dado vuelta y dejado la habitación, apareció en su mente tan clara como si hubiera sucedido hacia unos segundos.

****

"No estoy mintiendo, por favor escúchame, por favor créeme." Había dicho.

Haré cualquier cosa, sólo no te mueras. No puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi hermano, mi gemelo.

****

"Te odio"

El completo impacto de esas palabras golpeó a George que sollozó más fuertemente. 'Yo lo hice hacer esto' _"No, no, no. . ."_ repetía una y otra vez. Sus lagrimas cayendo en la de por sí empapada piel del rostro de su hermano. Todavía estaba respirando, pero tan débilmente. . . tan débilmente.

George quitó algunos rizos mojados del rostro de Fred. Él vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su hermano. Y en ese momento sintió él mismo el dolor.

Él gritó.

Fuerte.

Más fuerte.

Hasta que pensó que sus pulmones iban a estallar.

Fin del capítulo 2 

P.D. ¡Por favor! Ustedes saben que no hay nada más que les gustaría hacer en este momento 

Nota de la traductora: ¡Me encanta!!!! ¿Qué piensan ustedes del fic? Díganselo a Lady Aletko en un review. Por que nuevamente repito para aquellos a quien mi aclaración del primer capítulo no quedó clara, este fic no es mío, no es mío en ningún nivel, yo no colaboré en nada; solamente lo traduzco para que los lectores hispanohablantes ( como yo) lo puedan disfrutar. Si están interesados en leer la versión original, que está escrito en Inglés pues el título es "Desperate". Ahora sí, adiós a todos.

Lorien Lupin

**__**


	3. Tercer Capítulo

**DESESPERADO**

Autora: Lady Alekto

_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y los otros personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados. (Y lo mismo va por mí, la traductora, vale decir, tampoco son míos)._

_**Parejas**: ninguna (pero quizás haya alguna en el futuro, aunque no estoy segura)_

_**Advertencias**: Intentos de suicidio, angustia (por ahora)_

_**Rating**: R_

Nota de la Traductora: Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic de Lady Aletko que tanto me gustó cuando lo leí. Bueno, en este capi aparece Percy, y sobre eso tan sólo diré que tengan en cuenta que esta historia es pre-LODF (vale decir antes de La Orden del Fénix) esto no tiene mucho sentido ahora, pero ténganlo en cuenta para después. Ahora sí, el capi, pero antes:

MelaniaWeasley: Hola otra vez Melania, pues que bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí. Se te agradece el review chica, en serio que sí. Bueno, pues me alegra que te siga gustando este fic, aunque de eso es responsable Lady Aletko que lo escribió también, a pesar de que el inglés tampoco es su idioma natal. Bueno, aquí el capi 3, espero que te guste. Byesito, y besos.

Odrade: Hola odrade, en nombre mío y de Lady Aletko, gracias por el review. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, el fic ya está escrito en inglés, la que se demora traduciendo soy yo U jeje. De nada, traducir esta historia es un placer para mí, y me alegra mucho saber que gracias a mi humilde persona puedes disfrutar de esta historia. Bueno, aquí el capi tres, trataré de ser un poco más rápida para el siguiente, pero los estudios me tiene fregada. Bueno, bye, besitos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Of all the things I fear**_

_**This was the one I believed so far away**_

_**But now I can see**_

_**What you were hiding from me**_

_**I can see through your lies**_

_**Can see the insanity in your eyes**_

De todas las cosas que temo Esta es la que creí más lejana Pero ahora puedo ver Que estabas ocultando de mí Puedo ver a través de tus mentiras Puedo ver locura en tus ojos (Sky's Memories)  
Capítulo 3: 

Respirando profundamente para calmarse a sí mismo, George miró a Fred que aún descansaba en sus brazos. Las ropas mojadas se estaban empezando a enfriar y el piso empapado no era exactamente el lugar más cómodo para estar en ese momento.

Todavía sollozando agarró una toalla y empezó a limpiar a su hermano. Jaló el suéter de Fred por su cabeza y de repente se detuvo, tirando el suéter al suelo. Dejó escapar un llanto horrorizado, moviendo sus manos sobre las costillas que sobresalían del torso demasiado delgado. En realidad tenía miedo de dejar marcas.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan delgado?

George sabía que Fred no había estado durmiendo bien por algunas semanas ya. No podías dejar de notar algo así cuando duermes en la misma habitación con alguien, pero no había sabido que a su gemelo le estuviera yendo tan mal. ¿Por qué nadie había notado que no había estado comiendo apropiadamente?

Él debió haberlo notado, Fred era después de todo, su hermano gemelo y su mejor amigo. Se suponía que debían saber todo el uno acerca del otro. 'Entonces ¿por qué discutimos hoy? ¿Por qué lo ignoraste desde que conociste a Angelique? Ella te visitaba casi todos los días, tú ni siquiera te preocupabas de preguntarle como le iba.'

George terminó de secar a Fred y lo levantó para llevarlo a su habitación.

¿Podría realmente haberle mentido?

Estaba tan ligero.

¿Qué se había estado haciendo Fred a sí mismo el tiempo que él había estado con Angelique? Ellos hacían todo juntos, ¿qué había pensado Fred? Lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de George otra vez cuando pensó cuan solo debió haber estado Fred. ¿Habría hecho él lo mismo de haber estado en la posición de Fred? Probablemente.

Bajó gentilmente a su hermano a la cama y observó fijamente a la delgada figura delante de él. Lucía tan frágil como un figura de porcelana.

Con cuidado dejó a sus dedos deslizarse sobre las pálidas mejillas de Fred. Todavía estaba respirando, pero aún demasiado débilmente. Parecía estar en un sueño muy profundo. "¿Dónde hay una maldita princesa cuando necesitas una?" Murmuró para sí mismo. "¿Despertarías con un beso?" Preguntó a su hermano inconsciente. No se rió de su propia broma, en vez de eso empezó a llorar otra vez.

"Dios, ¿qué estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo qué te estaba molestando, o a cualquier otra persona?" Le susurró a su gemelo.

Ron irrumpió en el cuarto en ese momento, seguido de Percy, que tenía una expresión horrorizada en el rostro, que habría sido graciosa en cualquier otra ocasión. Se puso aún más pálido cuando su mirada se cayó sobre Fred.

Ron estaba llorando "...no pude encontrar a mamá" sollozó "está en casa de unos amigos con Ginny" George podía ver que Ron estaba presionando su rostro contra la túnica de Percy, no queriendo mirar el delgado cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

"No sé que otra cosa hacer. Lo hice vomitar, pero no puedo pensar en nada más" dijo George, su voz áspera y su mente muy lejos.

Percy sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. Una luz brillante se expandió sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Fred. "Esto deberá hacer más lento su organismo, lo aprendí en el seminario de primeros auxilios que visité el mes pasado" explicó brevemente.

Arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de Fred miró a Ron, quien estaba tratando sin éxito de controlarse, y dejar de llorar.

"Ron, quiero que llames Madam Pomfrey para que venga. Supongo que aún está en Hogwarts, necesitamos por lo menos una enfermera aquí, y ella es una en la que se puede confiar. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo ayude el hechizo, así que apúrate".

Ron asintió y salió tropezando de la habitación, sin mirar realmente por donde iba.

Pudieron oír algo rompiéndose en el corredor, probablemente había tirado un jarrón.

Entonces Percy se volteó hacia George "¿qué clase de poción tomó?"

George alzó la mirada "las pastillas para dormir que Harry olvidó aquí, tu sabes, esas que tomó cuando no podía dormir a causa de esas pesadillas" dijo en una voz que sonaba mucho más tranquila de lo que él lucía. George se frotó el rostro con una mano y sollozó otra vez cuando echó otra mirada a Fred. "Él lo hizo por mi culpa, debí haberlo notado... debí haber sabido" murmuró George abrazando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Percy permaneció en silencio por un momento, mirando preocupado a su hermano menor "No hay modo que hubieras podido adivinar esto, nadie..."

"Él es mi maldito gemelo, se supone que pensamos del mismo modo, siempre sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. Debí haber sabido lo que él estaba pensando." Profirió George a Percy "Debí haber sabido" George estaba apretando tanto los puños, que sus uñas se incrustaron en su piel.

De repente George sintió su rostro siendo levantado y miró fijamente el rostro surcado por lágrimas de Percy.

"Todos debimos haberlo visto, George" lanzó una mirada a Fred, sus ojos mostrando escepticismo "Lo conozco tanto tiempo como tú, es mi hermano, todos debimos haberlo notado."

Los ojos de Percy de supieron vidriosos. "Como se quedaba en su cuarto por horas, como se excusaba de las comidas tan temprano..." parecía tan claro ahora, porque no lo habían notado antes.

"No es tu culpa" dijo George "Yo fui la razón para esto, no estuve ahí para él cuando debí haber estado".

"¡No puedes echarte tú solo toda la culpa, George!" Percy miró a su hermano ligeramente molesto por la terquedad de George de echarse la culpa.

"Y aun así lo es. Todo esto empezó por el tiempo en que yo empecé a salir con Angelique, hoy sólo lo empujé al abismo... lo empuje... lo empuje yo mismo" dijo George apenas en un susurro. "Fue mi culpa."

"Qué sucedió hoy?" Preguntó Percy, de repente curioso. "Ron me dijo que los escuchó peleando."

"Él me dijo que ella era una mortífaga, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?" George estaba mirando fijamente a sus manos. "Estaba tan molesto porque dije que estaba mintiendo, él... él me golpeó" dijo George, tocando su mandíbula en el lugar en que podía sentir la picazón del golpe.

El rostro de Percy se puso serio de repente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para George, que estaba mirando fijamente a Percy, una vez más.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó George con voz cortante, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Percy.

"¿Qué dijo él exactamente?" Preguntó Percy, su mirada viajando hacía la pálida figura que yacía inconsciente a dos metros de distancia, en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" George sonaba repentinamente mucho más calmado que antes. Percy realmente no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal.

"Acerca de Angelique ¿qué te dijo?" Lo urgió a hablar Percy.

"Que vio la marca tenebrosa..." los ojos de George, se abrieron mucho al comprender de repente "...espera un minuto, tú no crees eso ¿verdad?"

"George..." empezó a decir Percy.

"Tú... tú no puedes estar hablando en serio, ella no es uno de ellos... no lo es" lo interrumpió George, con una repentina expresión de paranoia en su rostro. Trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de la inocencia de Angelique.

"¡George, puedes calmarte!!" Percy se aproximó a su hermano, y puso su mano en el hombro de George.

"¿Qué sabes tú?" Preguntó George fríamente.

"No puedo decírtelo" Percy se mordió el labio, no sabiendo si George podía manejar la verdad en ese momento.

"¿Qué carajo me estás ocultando?" George empujó a su hermano mayor al suelo, donde permaneció sobre él, con un fuego asesino brillando en sus ojos.

"George, cálmate" Percy luchaba para permanecer calmado y no golpear a su hermano, como todos sus sentidos le decían en esos momentos que hiciera. George estaba perdiendo el control.

"No lo haré" George dijo enérgicamente, su expresión cambiando de repente en algo indefinido.

"Tienes que decirme, por favor" dijo esta vez con la voz de un niño de cinco años.

Percy observó preocupadamente a su hermano, ya no sonaba muy cuerdo.

"¡George, no se supone que yo... yo no tengo autoridad para decírtelo!" Respondió finalmente, sorprendido de sonar aun tan calmado.

George trató de liberarse de Percy y ponerse de pie, dándose cuenta eventualmente que solamente quería buscar pelea a Percy. "¡Por favor, por favor dime!" Murmuró con voz ronca.

"George" empezó Percy con voz seria, llegando a una decisión "ya se sospechaba desde hace un tiempo que había algo mal con Angelique. Apareció de la nada y se comportó de forma bastante extraña algunas veces. Quizás Fred realmente vio la marca en..."

"¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!!" Gritó George "¡Tienes que estar mintiendo, maldición!" George empezó a golpear y patear en dirección de su hermano mayor, sin importarle realmente donde golpeaba.

Después de esforzase mucho evitando los brazos y piernas de George, Percy finalmente consiguió controlar al furibundo adolescente atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo que inmovilizó a su hermano menor.

"Shh, tranquilízate; todo estará bien, él estará bien" susurró Percy a su hermano. George empezó a llorar. Lágrimas caían nuevamente de los ojos de George, mientras Percy le acariciaba lentamente el cabello.

"Es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa" sollozó una y otra vez contra la túnica de Percy "es mi culpa" hasta que se quedó dormido, todavía quejándose y llorando.

Percy lo bajó gentilmente hasta su cama, y en silencio vigiló a sus dos hermanos menores.

Fred seguía estable, quizás George había llegado a tiempo, y aún no habían habido suficientes píldoras para dormir en el organismo de Fred como para matarlo. Él esperaba que fueran así de afortunados. Ron debía volver con Madame Pomfrey pronto, y ella sería capaz de decirles. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama de Fred, asiendo una mano de Fred con una de las suyas, y acariciando el suave cabello rojo de Fred, de igual modo que había hecho antes con George.

¿Era en verdad tan poco observador que no había notado que uno de sus hermanos tenía serios problemas? O simplemente le importaba tan poco. ¿Qué había estado pensando en todas las ocasiones que había visto a Fred?

Ya no estaba tanto tiempo en casa como solía; en realidad, era una coincidencia que estuviera allí en ese momento. Había regresado a casa temprano del trabajo, porque no había mucho que hacer en la oficina, pero aun así debió haber notado algo.

¿Creía Fred que ellos no se interesaban por él? Ni siquiera habían notado esto. Su madre se culparía también; y Ginny, ¿entendería siquiera lo que había sucedido?

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" Sollozó Percy "¿Qué tratabas de probar?"

No hubo respuesta.

Sólo silencio.

Nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota de la Traductora:** Bueno gente, después de mucho tiempo, les traigo un capítulo más de "Desesperado" escrito originalmente por Lady Aletko, no lo olviden. Espero que les haya siga gustando. Y no se preocupen que el fic en inglés ya esta completo y aunque me demore un poco, seguiré adelante con la traducción. Hasta el siguiente capítulo gente bonita de Dejen reviews.


End file.
